After
by nij2401
Summary: Series of next-generation one-shots, one for each Weasley grandchild. Rated T to be safe. Sorry about the cheesy chapter titles.
1. Orphan

Orphan

Teddy Lupin was an orphan. He always had been and he (obviously) always would be. It was perfectly normal to him.

At least he had love. His godfather Harry, who was also an orphan, lived with his aunt and uncle who didn't love him. At least he, Teddy, had the best grandmother and a godfather and godmother and endless cousins. At least he knew he was a wizard.

Well, he still had to go to Muggle school until he was six. Six or seven is the age wizards or witches start to lose control of their magic before Hogwarts, and this was especially true for a Metamorphmagus like Teddy. There, being an orphan was the most abnormal thing that could ever occur on God's earth, and Teddy didn't see what the big deal was. At six, Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother, educated him. But not just normal stuff like Maths and English. She also educated him about what had happened well before he was born. He learned about his mother and father, who seemed pretty awesome.

Then, on his eleventh birthday, he received a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. A surge of excitement burst through his veins as soon as he saw it. Andromeda started crying, even though she always knew he would get this letter. That was the only time he saw his grandmother cry.

Well, except on May 2nd.

On May 2nd (his parents' death anniversary, along with many others) Teddy, his grandmother and all of his pseudo-family were silent for two minutes. Molly, his almost-grandmother, started shedding tears for one of her sons that died, Fred. Andromeda cried for her daughter and son-in-law. Everyone cried for everyone else (except the Death Eaters).

Afterwards, there was a gathering at the Potter house. There was a bit more crying, a lot of talking about the "old days" and generally the mood became normal. But Teddy was confused. He didn't know why to cry. He felt he should, being the oldest almost-Weasley, but he didn't know who to cry for. You can't cry for someone you never knew.

Anyway, he loved Hogwarts. The lessons, the friends, the castle itself, the food. He also found Victoire. She was special, and though nobody could really understand, Victoire came the closest to understanding. They'd been through a lot together, and now…

And now here he was, getting ready to be married. He and his grandmother were in a smaller part of the marquee, because his grandmother needed to talk.

"Listen," she said, "I know I'm not your parent and so I have no right to say this, but I… I love you a lot. If you and Vic ever need help, you can count on me. You are the closest I've ever had to a child now that she's gone-"

She broke off there, as Teddy had suddenly hugged her. Sure, there was a part of him that wished it was his mother saying those things, and a part that yearned for his father to be giving him advice on "being the groom".

But there was a part of him that loved everything just the way it was.


	2. The Bride

The Bride

Victoire was getting ready. She was going to be the first of the next generation of Weasleys to be married. Right now, she was preparing.

Her silvery blonde hair was curled into ringlets. She had on a poufy white dress, with many layers of silk and the top layer of lace. Her mother was now applying some silver sparkly eye shadow. Without magic.

"It 'as always been a dream of mine," she stated, "to put makeup on my child by 'and when she got married. It would make me feel so proud." Vic could tell her mother was trying to prevent herself from crying.

Vic had never dreamed she'd be marrying Teddy when he first bought a Butterbeer on her first Hogsmeade visit. There was always something between them, and look where it led them! She was really excited, but something worried her still…

"Maman," she asked, "when I get married, you won't treat me any differently, will you?"

Fleur froze.

"What did you think of me? Zat we would treat you like an adult? We know you are twenty, but Victoire, to us you are still are darling daughter! We'll miss you so much! Of course, we expect you to be mature, but not too mature for your Maman and Papa. Alright?"

Vic regained some colour in her cheeks and said, "Alright."

The band was playing some music just as Fleur slid the veil clip into her daughter's hair.

"Zat sounds like Teddy is walking up ze aisle," she said, "so you must go. Find Dominique."

Victoire stood up, braced herself, and tried to find her sister.


	3. Not Optional

Not Optional

Dominique wasn't asked to be Vic's maid of honour. She was forced to.

By nature, Dominique was as talented as her older sister, but spent a lot of her valuable energy flirting with boys. Her parents were worried about her, and tried to stop the habit, but Dominique's catchphrase was, "What they don't know won't hurt them!"

But now that she was maid of honour by force, she felt she had been taken down a few pegs. She had all sorts of responsibilities, and flirting was out of the question. She had to spend more time with her goody-goody sister than she thought she would. And all the while, she knew it was because her parents were trying to get rid of her flirting habits.

She looked almost exactly like Vic, but because Vic was cleverer and more musical and Dominique was rather rash, everyone preferred Vic to her. She felt her ears turning red when she saw Vic.

"Wow," Vic said, "I have to say, you've done really well with this. Just as well as I thought you would. Maman and Papa didn't want you to be maid of honour, but I forced them to choose you."

Dominique exploded. "WHY?" she asked, "SO I COULD GET RID OF MY FLIRTING OR BE MORE GOODY-GOODY? WELL, I AM WHO I AM, AND NO MAID OF HONOURING IS GOING TO CHANGE ME!"

Vic looked startled. "What? Dominique, I didn't choose you to change you! I chose you because you are my sister! I chose you because I felt that you knew me best!" She hugged Dominique.

"Thank you," Dominique said quietly, not knowing what else to do.

"You need to go. Find Teddy's best man and walk up the aisle. Go!" Vic smiled and Dominique, feeling much warmer towards her sister, went to find the best man. She was now glad that being maid of honour wasn't optional.

_A/N: I know maids of honour are more of an American idea but I didn't know what else to call her! Can those who read please review? I don't care what you say as long it's civil, constructive criticism._


	4. Chance to Shine

Chance to Shine

Louis was overlooked. He knew it.

His sisters were clever, and received straight O's. His best score was an E. His sisters were naturally polite, at least, in front of guests. He was uncivilised; he didn't have table manners or speak eloquently. Vicky could sing; Dominique could play violin; both could dance. He was tone-deaf and dancing was never an option. His sisters had their mother's silvery blonde hair; he inherited his father's red hair. His sisters were girls and received more looks; he was a boy no-one would look at if they could help it. That was a few of the countless reasons no-one noticed Louis existed.

Even a Hogwarts, the only reason Louis was remembered was because he was Vicky and Dominique's little brother. Of course, he had friends, but nobody else noticed he was there half the time, and the other half they knew he was there but just wouldn't look at him.

He was the ring bearer for the wedding, but that was hardly anything to celebrate. He was already dressed in his suit and waiting for the rings; or rather, waiting for the time when somebody would say that he couldn't be ring bearer. Just then, his uncle Ron passed by.

"Hey," he said, "can I talk?"

Louis nodded and they went to another part of the marquee.

"Listen, I know you're overlooked."

"Funny enough, so did I."

Ron chuckled at his dry sense of humour. "I was overlooked when I was your age. All my older brothers were Prefects and Head Boys and Quidditch Captains and comedians. And your Aunt Ginny was the baby of the family but she was the first Weasley girl for generations. I was a mere nobody in the midst of this. But then I went to Hogwarts and met Harry and EVERYTHING changed. I was awarded Special Awards for Services to the School and I managed to help save the wizarding world!"

"And your point is?"

"My point is… think of it this way. You're a star that hasn't been born yet. Wait a little while, and you'll get your chance to shine. You'll see." Ron winked and went back to his seat.

After a few minutes, Louis had to bear the rings. He walked down the aisle. Then Vicky came. He didn't feel resentful because of the stares; he felt proud. She looked like an angel in her poufy gown and ringlets. Fleur had put her head on her shoulder and Dromeda was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

The ceremony started. Louis was bored to death. Speeches, vows… it was endless. He then had to give Vicky and Teddy the rings. As Vicky looked at him, he noticed that pools of happiness had formed in her beautiful grey eyes.

"Thank you," she mouthed, and that was that. He realised that his siblings, his cousins, his whole family DID know he existed. Immediately, Louis knew that Uncle Ron's words would come true.

His chance to shine would come.


	5. She'd Wait

She'd Wait

Molly Weasley Jr didn't have a boyfriend. She didn't want one, nor did she need one. Yet somehow, she felt left out.

EVERYONE she knew was in some sort of relationship. That's all anyone ever talked about. Even though she was out of Hogwarts and trying to find work as a Healer in St Mungo's, all her friends were in relationships, hinting about getting engaged and even doing double dating. Whilst Molly, at age 18, had never had any sort of relationship in any shape or form.

Well, she'd had one. Just a small one. But did it count if her "boyfriend" had gone to Slovakia and was supposedly never coming back?

She'd met someone at St Mungo's where she was trying to apply for work. He was friendly and before she knew it they'd got to talking about their families. He was genial and genuinely sympathetic about other people's problems, which made him good as a Healer. He bought her a Butterbeer, and then things started falling into place. They had started having more meaningful conversations and went to the local pub more often. They were "dating" even though they tried to shield this from the other Healers. And then, one night, one beautiful night...

But two weeks later, he'd told her with tears in his eyes that he was going to Slovakia. His ill father lived there, and he was practically dying. He said he'd find work as a Healer, and then look after his mother. And just like that, he'd gone.

The wedding. The stupid, stupid wedding. Why did she have to go and face the fact that some people's love actually triumphed? But honestly, it wasn't as bad as she expected. After all, her Aunt Ginny had to wait for years until Uncle Harry finally killed Voldemort before she could date him. At least Vic and Teddy didn't face that.

She smiled. She would wait. She'd get money from being a Healer and explain to her parents, before going to Slovakia and find him again.

She would wait.


	6. Boredom

Boredom

Lucy had loved the ceremony. She liked watching weddings because they were so romantic. But she wanted no-one to know that.

She was Percy's child. She had to be Percy's child. Her older sister Molly was nothing like her, so she was Audrey's child. Percy so desperately wanted her to be his child, and she was. She was clever, a Prefect and was hoping to become Head Girl. She was strict with the others when they got out of hand.

But, honestly? Sometimes she was tired. Tired of repeating the same words to James about pranking people continuously. Tired of being the "good girl" who everyone got bored of. Tired of just being her. So, how could she possibly let someone know that she loved weddings?

She couldn't talk to people simply because no-one wanted to talk to her. No-one wanted to talk to the boring goody-goody who was always telling people off. Did they know that she _had _to? Did they consider her feelings about the matter? She thought not. She thought it was better this way. At least her father would love and respect her and her mother would be proud of her. But was that all she wanted from life? She didn't know for sure.

She took a nibble from one of the hors d'oeuvres. It was disgusting, but she had to eat it. It was the kind of thing her father would like her to eat. Then she started to wonder whether her father took control of her eating habits as well as her personality. Not that she didn't like being who she was but…

She saw James whispering something to his siblings and Hugo. She decided it was best to ask what they were doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Why should we tell you?" James said, sounding annoyed. "You're just like your dad. You spoil everything for your pleasure."

Lucy's ears burned. Everyone thought of her like this? It wasn't her fault! Wasn't she expected to be like her father?

And all of a sudden, she saw it.

"I know," she said, "I know what people think of me. But I'm not all boring. I was only like my father because he expected me to be. But I'm not like him. I'm not a carbon copy of him. I want to have fun too! I want to talk to people and have a lot of friends! I know there's life outside of academics. So, if you'll accept me, I have an idea for a prank on the newlyweds."

She drew her cousins in closer. Stunned, they all listened to her plan.


	7. Memorial

Memorial

Fred hated his name. He knew he shouldn't, but he hated it.

Whenever somebody from the Weasley family so much as _heard_ his name, tears filled their eyes. It was because of his stupid, stupid uncle. Why did his uncle have to die? Why did his uncle have to leave his dad, his amazing, strong dad behind? Why did he have to make his name a memorial to him?

He didn't look much like his uncle. He had olive skin in which he took after his mother. But he had the trademark Weasley red hair. He didn't like it much. People stared at him when they went out in public, especially considering that his sister Roxanne had olive skin and black hair. His grandmother was the worst one. He loved her so much, but she got so emotional whenever she heard about him. He was a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team just like his father and uncle. Also really annoying.

His dad's friend Lee Jordan (also his godfather) spoke in a low, almost respectful tone whenever he needed to talk to him. Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID Uncle Fred.

He watched the wedding. BORING AS HELL, but at least all the attention was taken off him. He was planning on releasing Filibuster Fireworks outside but Grandma said it would probably blow up the marquee. The rest of the stuff he had in mind wasn't great for pranking. James had better ideas anyway. Fred was convinced that James was more like his uncle than he was, so why was the credit given to him? He loved his parents so much, but he hated his stupid name.

He watched the ceremony, sitting there in his uncomfortable dress robes. Grandma was sitting next to him, her arm around him.

"Your uncle would have thought this a dreadful bore," she whispered, "he wanted a wedding with fun, fireworks, laughter and preferably a few pieces of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise. Pity we couldn't hold a wedding for him." Grandma dabbed at her eyes with a white lace handkerchief. Fred sighed.

"You must be really annoyed with me for mentioning your uncle at such a happy time. But I just wanted to let you know, it's not the name which brings credit to the person, it's the person who brings credit to the name."

Fred turned to stare at his grandmother, but she was gazing at the altar, a distant smile on her face.


	8. Tomboy

Tomboy

Why Roxanne had to be a girl she really couldn't say.

She sat watching the wedding wearing frilly lilac dress robes, as suggested by her mother. In fact, she looked quite a lot like her mother with olive skin and black hair. She insisted that her hair be cut short "so as not to get in her face".

She longed to get out of the marquee. She needed air desperately. She wanted to improve her concoction for her Chicken Pox Chocolates to give in for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She needed to practise Quidditch for her trials. All in all, she didn't think there was anything "girly" that she loved doing. Right now, she could only watch Teddy and Vicky stare into each other's eyes in a way that made her feel sick.

She'd snuck a couple of Puking Pastilles and Nosebleed Nougats in to give her a reasonable excuse to get out of the marquee. However, she felt that her mum was starting to suspect something so she didn't take one for a while. The ceremony was over and Teddy and Vic led the way onto the dance floor.

She was about to eat another Pastille when-

"Care to dance? I see you are one of my cousins' cousins. What, may I ask, is your name?"

A boy with hair like Vicky's spoke to her in a French accent. She realised this must be one of Aunt Gabrielle's sons. She smiled demurely at him.

"My name is Roxanne. What about you?"

"My name is Pierre. But we must dance! _J'adore la chanson*!_"

Roxanne smiled demurely.

"Fine, but only because I have nothing else to do." She struggled to stand up. Not only were her dress robes frilly, but they were tight. Pierre tried to help her up, but his hand clasped round the Pastille.

"Ah, is zis a sweet? May I try it?"

"No don't-" cried Roxanne, but it was too late. He had swallowed the sweet, and was now retching.

"Let's get you to the bathroom."

Inside the house, she gave him the sweet to make him better and they walked out together linking arms, telling jokes and generally having a good time. She decided it would be alright to spend some time with her non-blood relative.

Maybe it wasn't so bad being a girl.

* "I love the song!"


	9. Blush

Blush

Rose colours didn't work well with Rose. Red clashed with her hair, white clashed with her skin and yellow made her look like a blazing inferno. Pink was supposed to make her look fine, but when a boy tells you you're beautiful and you turn pink, it's very likely to clash.

Her mum decided she should wear a rose colour to the wedding. As mentioned before, pink was decided to be the best. She watched the ceremony tearfully. Now Teddy was a real part of the family, and she would probably be an aunt. Then came the dancing. Rose felt a little left out because she had no-one to dance with. Anyway, she hated dancing. She sat in a corner, enjoying those peaceful seconds of seclusion before someone sat down next to her.

"Hello. I take it you're lonely?" A boy with dirty blonde hair wearing yellow dress robes sat down beside her. She sighed.

"Lorcan? What are you doing here?" The Scamander twins were in the year above her in her house, Ravenclaw.

"Your aunt invited our family and we came. That's how parties work." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Why are you wearing bright yellow?" She looked at his robes, unusual to say the least.

"I told Mum and Dad we should wear something more normal, but Mum said it's good luck to wear yellow at a wedding."

She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that Aunt Luna still believed that.

The band started to play something more upbeat. Rose was having a rather awkward conversation with Lorcan about "school and stuff". Lorcan only seemed to realise the music, for he said, "Care to dance?"

"Nah, I'm not the dancing sort."

"Do you think I am? I just want to because there's nothing else to do and-"

He stopped short. Rose wondered what else he had to say.

"Shall we?"

Rose gulped. "Alright."

They danced for a while. Lorcan taught her some new steps that didn't look as stupid as Rose thought they would. When they got tired, they asked for Butterbeers and laughed the night away.

Lorcan had to leave early, so he said to Rose,

"Listen, the thing I wanted to say before we danced is… well, you're beautiful. And I really wanted to dance with you. See you at Hogwarts."

He left before she could say a word. She flushed bright pink.

"Why are you blushing? What happened?" her dad asked threateningly from behind.

"Nothing. It's fine," she said, and went to join her parents.


	10. Big Deal

Big Deal

_A/N: This is set after the wedding. The wedding was (in my view) in July 2020; this is set sometime between September 2020 and July 2021. Bit shorter than my average one –shot. Call it a drabble if you like._

Hugo had waited for ages to finally play with "the Big Kids" like Rose and James. However, after a few years, he realised that it honestly wasn't such a big deal. He had now grown too old for playtime. At the age of twelve, he felt too mature.

He had waited for ages to get his first wand. Rose's wand was oak and dragon heartstring. He desperately wondered what kind of wand he would get. However, once he used it, he realised that it wasn't a big deal. At the age of twelve, he merely shrugged off the fact that his wand was hawthorn and unicorn hair.

He had waited for ages to get to Hogwarts, the mystical castle which the others so highly praised. He wanted to get away from his parents at last. Now he was in his second year, he felt that the lifestyle was normal. It wasn't such a big deal.

He had waited for ages to find something that could be described as love. He had found it with Emily Davies. Sure, they were in different houses, but he felt a strong attachment to her. He often wondered whether it was true, whether he was too young. But he felt it. He couldn't tell his parents, or indeed anyone.

It was too much of a big deal.


	11. Serious

Serious

James was the prankster of the family. He knew it. Everyone expected him to grow up and become mature, yet no-one expected it to happen.

In his first year, he had more detentions than the rest of the first year put together. Filch hated him, McGonagall sighed at his antics, the rest of Gryffindor laughed with him. He stole quite a bit from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and was trying to make a few products himself. At Christmas, he found the Marauder's Map in his father's desk drawer. He used it to avoid detentions.

Four years wore on, and James still pretty much had the same reputation as he did in first year. But the only thing was, a reputation is only visible to outsiders. James was now growing pretty serious about some things. Well, about one thing.

Because now was the time he was starting to notice Helen. Well, he'd noticed her. When the Longbottoms came round his house. But only now was he appreciating how pretty she actually was.

At Christmas, all the Weasleys and their friends had a party. Helen was there. James walked up to her and decided what to say. Panic, bewilderment.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey. What you up to nowadays?"

"Erm… just… studying." _Curse his big fat mouth._

"Studying?"

"Yeah, you know, OWLs… pretty big. I think I hear someone calling me, bye!"

James fled, glad to get away.

For the first time in his life, he was serious about something.


	12. What's In a Name?

Albus had never been in the Headmistresses' office. The only reasons anyone went into the Head's office was either for a deep, private conversation or because you were in trouble. Al had never got into trouble before, and there was no need for a private conversation. His brother had released some Filibuster Fireworks under Professor Slughorn's chair and somehow the blame got pinned on Al. He only took it because their parents were annoyed that James was getting so many detentions and he didn't want his older brother to get in trouble. Now he thought about it, Filibuster Fireworks were a pretty lame prank for James but he just needed some fun.

McGonagall had told him to wait in her office. He stared at the portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses. He recognised Phineas Nigellus Black, from the stories his father had told him. He saw another one, a greasy haired man with black eyes.

"Oh. I suppose you're Potter's?" The greasy haired man looked down his hooked nose and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am." He was a little indignant to hear his father being spoken of this way.

"I notice you haven't got his eyes."

Al felt slightly awkward. It was a rather personal remark. "No. My sister has though. She's the only one who's got them."

"Really? What colour hair has she got, this sister?"

"Red. Like my mum."

The man's eyes shone for the first time in almost forty two years.

"What's her name?"

"Lily. Lily Luna Potter."

The next time the man spoke, his voice cracked a little. "And what, may I ask, is your name?"

"Albus. Albus Severus Potter."

The man gulped. It looked as if tears were dangerously close to running down his abnormally large nose.

"Oh!" Al had a brainwave. "But you're Professor Snape aren't you? Professor Severus Snape? The one I'm named after? Dad's told me a lot about you. He says you were very brave."

Severus's mouth extended by about three inches but McGonagall walked in.

After a lecture of considerable length about It's-Not-Respectful-To-Put-Fireworks-Under-A-Teacher's-Chair, McGonagall let Al go. As soon as he left, Severus spoke.

"Take care of that one. And his siblings."

"So you've grown fond of Harry and his family after all?" McGonagall smiled.

Severus shrugged. He said nothing.


	13. Secrets

_A/N: This is set in 10th August 2026 (i.e. just after Lily left Hogwarts.) WWN stands for Wizarding Wireless Network (confirmed in GoF.) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was out of ideas!_

The Sun was going down but neither Lily nor Scorpius noticed. They were in deep in conversation in Malfoy Manor. Lily suddenly sighed.

"What's the matter?" Scorpius asked.

Lily rested her head on his shoulder. "Nothing. Well... there's so much we don't know about each other. I mean, you're one of Al's best friends but that's not enough. You're 19, I'm just out of Hogwarts. Don't you think we should have a more adult commitment?"

"Are you talking about divulging secrets?"

Lily nodded. "But if you don't want to, that's OK."

"I'll start." Scorpius cleared his throat. "I'm afraid of the dark."

"What? How come?"

"Why are you asking? Do you think that a man as macho as me can't have a few weaknesses?"

"Not quite but tell me anyway!" Lily grinned.

"Anything can happen and no-one can see. And after what our parents went through..."

Lily understood. "OK... I used to have a crush on Elliot Turnpike."

"WHAT? The lead singer of that horrible boy band on WWN, right? What's it called..."

"Charmed Chalice. But anyway, that was before I met you!"

"Reassuring. You haven't got any posters of him, right?" He quit joking when he saw her face. "Um... I quit eating to get thin to impress you." Lily gasped with horror. "But you know me," he tried to reassure her, "I was really gluttonous back then."

"No you weren't! You... you know I wouldn't have wanted you to do that."

"Yeah, well. Your turn." He tried to change the subject.

"I stole 2 Galleons from Mum when I was 11. To buy sweets." He grinned maliciously. "I'm not proud of it! And I gave her the change and I paid her back and everything!" He snorted at her childish innocence.

The next hour passed by with the sharing of secrets, some of which included old drinking habits, strange exam responses, experiments in the field of eating and eventful birthday speeches. Scorpius glanced at the clock.

"Great! My dad's going to be here in half an hour. You have to leave."

"You know, I'm starting to think we should tell people about our relationship."

"Come on. You know my family would stone me. Plus, I like hiding it." He leaned over to kiss her softly. "It's our little secret we can share."

They started to kiss more passionately. Her hands were around his neck, his hands were in her hair and round her waist. Finally, they broke apart and Lily reluctantly Apparated away, yearning for the next time she'd see him.

_A/N 2: This ends my series of one-shots! Thank you to all of those who've stuck with me all the way, especially those who've favourite/followed. Special shout out to **jamcreynolds** for reviewing and my really good friend **SiriusBlack29** for giving me the idea for this chapter. I hope you've enjoyed. Au revoir!_


End file.
